Mekakushi-Dan Competition!
by Mana Maru
Summary: karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini,NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Mekakushi-Dan Competition!

.

.

.

Maru : Yaww,ketemu lg sama saya Maru!,yg tidak tau guna FIC ini.

Geko : udah,banyakan ngomong nya!.

Shayora : ayo langsung disclaimer!.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya Kagerou days/Project itu Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Formulir Kompetisi(?)

.

.

.

Jam 05.00 pagi (dikamar Shintaro)~

"KIPAS,MANA KIPAS?!" Teriak Shintaro yg sedang kelimpungan mencari kipas.

"Master~,itu kipas nya tadi lari ke jalanan!" Kata Ene sambil menunjuk sebuah Kipas yg sedang berlari di jalan.

Lalu Shintaro pun berlari keluar kamar nya untuk mengejar sebuah kipas yg Kabur dari kamar nya(?).

Jam 05.02 pagi (diruang tipi)~

"Remot tipi ada dimana ya?" Kata Momo yg kelimpungan mencari remot tipi.

Tiba2 Shintaro lewat sambil berlari dari atas tangga untuk mengejar kipas Milik nya yg kabur Ke luar rumah.

"Oni-chan lihat remot tipi gak?" Tanya Momo yg sedang mencari remot tipi ke dalam vas.

"Remot tipi nya ada di dalam rak piring!" Teriak Shintaro,lalu kembali berlari keluar.

"Oo,makasih Oni-chan!" Kata Momo lalu mengambil remot yg ada di rak piring.

Back to Shintaro~

"Kipaasss!,kemari kamuuu!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Woi jangan berisik!,masih pagi tau!" Teriak seorang ibu2 yg sedang tertidur di kursi.

"Iya2 maaf!,aku gak berisik lg deh!" Kata Shintaro.

Akhirnya setelah 1 detik(?) Berlari,Shintaro berhasil mendapatkan kipas yg tadi kabur.

"Hah akhirnya tertangkap" kata Shintaro sambil melihat kipas tersebut.

"Master~,ayo kita ke markas!" Kata Ene.

"Hm,yasudah,lagipula komputerku lg di service(?)" Kata Shintaro.

"HOREEE!~" teriak Ene.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke markas bersama dengan kipas tadi.

Saat di markas~

"Halo?,apa ada orang?" Tanya Shintaro sambil mengetuk pintu markas.

Lalu tiba2 ada yg membuka pintu untuk Shintaro,ternyata orang itu adalah Seto.

"Ah,Shintaro-san,ayo masuk!" Kata Seto.

Akhirnya Shintaro dan Ene pun masuk ke dalam markas.

Jam 05.56 pagi (di Markas)~

Di markas,para anggota

mekakushi-dan sedang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka tersendiri,

yaitu sebagai berikut:

Kido : sibuk dengan headphone.

Seto : sibuk dengan hamster&Mary.

Kano : sibuk dengan tawanya(?).

Mary : sibuk melihat hamster.

Momo : sibuk dengan PR nya.

Ene : sibuk dengan masternya.

Shintaro : sibuk dengan Ene dan kipas.

Hibiya : sibuk makan bersama Konoha.

Konoha : sibuk makan bersama Hibiya.

Ya,itulah kegiatan mereka di markas yg nista(?) Ini.

"Aku bosan..." Kata Shintaro.

"Kita juga..." Jawab yg lain.

"Baiklah,kalau gitu ayo kita kumpul" kata Kido sambil berdiri.

Akhirnya semua anggota

Mekakushi-dan berkumpul di ruang tipi.

"Ada yg punya usul?" Kata Kido.

"Tidak ada..." Jawab semua yg ada disana.

Hening seketika~

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 abad(?)

Saking lamanya,sekarang markas dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba, debu,makanan basi,tulang Manusia dan ayam(?).

"TOK,TOK,TOK,kiriman surat!" Kata seorang pengantar pos di depan pintu.

"Eh ada pengantar surat,siapa yg akan mengambil suratnya?" Tanya Shintaro

"Hehe,sepertinya aku tau jawabannya, yg mengambil nya adalah..." Kata Seto

"Aku" kata Seto,Kido,dan Kano secara bersamaan.

"Hehe,usaha yg bagus Seto,tapi aku lah yg akan mengambil surat itu" kata Kano.

"Eh,tidak mungkin!,aku tidak dapat mempercayaimu!" Kata Seto sambil menunjuk Kano.

"Hoi!,jangan lupakan aku!,akulah ketua disini,jadi aku yg akan mengambil surat itu!" kata Kido.

"TIDAK AKAN!,GW LAH YG AKAN MENGAMBIL SURAT ITU!" Teriak Kano.

"HOI KANO!,LU ITU GA BISA DIPERCAYA KARENA KESARAPAN LU YG UDAH OVERLOAD(?)" Teriak Kido.

"UDAH!,GW AJA YG NGAMBIL!" Teriak Seto yg mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

Lalu tiba2 Kano dan Kido menarik (baca : menjambak) rambut Seto.

"EH!,JANGAN ASAL JAMBAK!,RAMBUT GW BARU DISISIR!"

"BODO!,POKOKNYA GW YG NGAMBIL!"

"EH,DANCHOU GAK BISA GITU DONG!, SEBAGAI KETUA,DANCHOU HARUS MENGALAH!"

"POKOKNYA GW YG NGAMBIL!"

"SETO,LU JUGA KAGAK BISA DIPERCAYA,

KARENA KEHIJAUAN(?) LU!,NANTI LU BISA DIKIRA KODOK JADI2AN!"

Lalu terjadilah perkelahian antar 3 bersaudara yg tidak diketahui asal-usul nya(?).

"KALAU GITU KALIAN AMBIL BARENG AJA KEK!" Teriak Shintaro yg sudah mulai Erosi(?) (Baca : emosi).

"OKE!" Teriak 3 bersaudara tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka membaca surat tersebut,lalu...

"ASTAGAAA!,YA AMPUN!,TIDAAAK!" Teriak 3 bersaudara itu bersamaan dengan nada Histeris.

"Ada apa?" Kata yg lain.

"Kita belum bayar tagihan listrik!" Kata Kido.

"APA?!,TIDAAAK!" Teriak yg lain histeris.

Lalu tiba2 listrik pun mati,setelah itu Kido pergi untuk membayar listrik.

Esoknya~

"Aku bosan..." Kata Shintaro.

"Kita juga..." Kata yg lain.

"Hmmm,aha!,bagaimana kalau kita minta sesuatu dari si Author?" Tanya Momo.

"Apa?!,sama si Author Sarap itu?!" Teriak Shintaro dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus!" Kata yg lain.

Tiba2 si author sudah ada di belakang Kido.

"Yo,nape pada manggil2?" Tanya Maru.

"GYAAA!,DEMI CICAK KEGILES MOBIL!,ADA APAAN TUH?!" Teriak Kido ketakutan lalu memeluk Kano.

"Eh Maru,menurutmu apa yg harus kami lakukan untuk mengisi hari ini?" Tanya Momo.

"Hmm,oya kebetulan aku punya sebuah quiz,nah,apa kalian ingin ikut?" Tanya Maru.

"Boleh tuh!" Kata Momo.

"Tapi isi formulir ini dlu" kata Maru lalu memberikan kertas.

"Baiklah" kata semuanya.

Akhirnya mereka mengisi formulis tersebut dengan data diri palsu(?) *author ditabok* oke2,mereka mengisinya dengan lengkap,apa yg terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Maru : Yo minna!,ketemu lagi dengan saya,maaf kalau FIC nya ga lucu *nangis gaje*

Geko : salah sendiri,btw nantikan cerita selnajutnya.

Shayora : Riview pleasee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Mekakushi-Dan Competition!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maru : hai minna!,ketemu lagi sama saya,oya maaf ya kalau saya terlalu lama meng-update chapter ini,makasih buat yg mau membaca FIC buatan saya *nangis terharu(?)***

**Geko : *sweatdrop* oya,tolong abaikan author itu,dia lagi gila(?)**

**Shayora : iya,tolong maafkan ya!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor**

**Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota Mekakushi-Dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (yg ini ada pastinya!),Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk**

***author jawab riview di akhir chapter 2 ya!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 02 : START THE COMPETITION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"GYAAA!,DEMI CICAK KEGILES MOBIL!,ADA APAAN TUH?!" Teriak Kido ketakutan lalu memeluk Kano.**

**"eh Maru,menurutmu apa yg harus kami lakukan untuk mengisi hari ini?" tanya Momo.**

**"hmm,oya kebetulan aku punya sebuah quiz,nah,apa kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Maru.**

**"boleh tuh!" kata Momo**

**"tapi isi formulir ini dlu" kata Maru lalu memberikan kertas.**

**"baiklah" kata semuanya.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmm,apa sudah selesai?" tanya Maru.

"sudah kok" kata semua anggota.

"kalau gitu kumpulkan" kata Maru sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan(?).

Lalu semua anggota tersebut menaruh formulir tersebut ke atas nampan yg dipegang oleh sang author.

"oya,author,kenapa pake nampan?" tanya Momo.

"nah kebetulan gw lg krisis duit(?),dan di rumah cuman ada nampan yg bisa dipakai,jadi gw colong aja dari emak gw yg lagi masak" kata Maru.

"author...,lu geblek ato oon sih?" kata Shintaro.

"hohoho,yg pasti geblek lah!,kalo oon ga seru!" kata Maru.

Mendengar perkataan tadi,para anggota Mekakushi-Dan langsung ber-sweatdrop ria.

"oh iya!,kalian tunggu dulu ya!,gw mau ambil barang2 nya dlu ya,jaa~" kata Maru,lalu langsung ber-teleport(?) ke rumahnya.

"ga nyangka,author kita itu geblek.." kata Shintaro.

"yawwww,gw kembali lg" Kata Maru sambil membawa sebuah kotak.

"kotak apa itu?" tanya Ene.

"ini?,oh ini kotak perlengkapan untuk kompetisi nanti" kata Maru.

"apa muat disitu?" tanya Shintaro sambil menunjuk kotak tersebut.

"ooh tentu muat,gw kan authornya!" kata Maru.

Lalu dengan tiba2 tanpa babibu(?) lagi,tiba2 keluarlah barang2 untuk kompetisi nanti dari kotak tersebut.

"ehem2...,oke!,para peserta!,silahkan bersiap!" kata Maru menggunakan Mike.

"oke" kata semuanya.

Akhirnya mereka membagi semua menjadi 3 kelompok.

"halo2 para readers!,ketemu lagi sama saya si author!,mari kita lihat tim 1" kata Maru sambil berteriak2 dengan Toa mainan(?).

"author!,kelompoknya aja blom dibagi!" teriak Shintaro dari belakang terpal(?).

"kalau gitu,kelompok pertamanya ada Shintaro,Seto,dan Kano,kelompok keduanya ada Ene,Mary,dan Kido,dan kelompok ketiganya ada Momo,Hibiya,dan Konoha!,silahkan ke meja kalian!" kata Maru.

"thor!,gw mau protes!" kata Momo.

"protes apa?" tanya Maru.

"kok gw cewek sendiri sih?!,gak adil!" kata Momo.

"takdir Mo,terima ja" kata Maru.

"yaudah Deh!" kata Maru.

"baiklah...,babak pertama,kita akan bermain quiz!,yg tau jawabanya,silahkan pukul meja kelompok masing2" kata Maru.

"oke" kata semuanya.

"Pertanyaan pertama,kalau aku punya kucing 3,dan kalian meminta 1,berapa sisa kucingnya?" Kata Maru.

Lalu Momo memukul2 meja kelompok nya.

"GW!,GW MAU JAWAB!" Teriak Momo.

"Ya silahkan dijawab" kata Maru.

"Jawaban nya tinggal 2!" Teriak Momo.

"Salah!" Kata Maru.

"Hah?,salah?" Kata yg lain.

"Iya,jawaban kalian salah" kata Maru.

"Kok salah sih?!" Kata Momo.

"Iya,kan kalian meminta 1 kucing,tapi tidak akan ku berikan,jadi kucing nya masih ada 3!" Kata Maru sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hah?,AUTHOR APA2AN TUH?!" Teriak yg lain.

"Kalau begitu,point kelompok Momo dikurang 100 point" kata Maru.

"A-aapa?!" Kata kelompok 3.

"Pertanyaan kedua yaitu..., lebih dulu ayam atau telur?" Kata Maru.

Lalu Shintaro dan Kido pun memukul meja kelompok mereka sekencang mungkin.

"GW MAU JAWAB!" Teriak Shintaro dan Kido bersamaan.

"APAAN LU SHIN?!,GW DULUAN TAU!"

"GW DULUAN!,DANCHOU NGALAH KEK!"

"KAGAK MAUUU!"

"Heh2,biar gw yg pilih" kata Maru,lalu di memilih diantara ke-2 kelompok tersebut.

"Oke,yg jawab duluan adalah kelompok Kido" kata Maru.

"Jawaban nya Telur duluan!" Kata Kido.

"Bukan!,ayam duluan tau!" Kata Shintaro.

"Telur duluan!" Kata Kido.

"Ayam duluan!" Kata Shintaro.

"TELUR!"

"AYAM!"

"TELUR!"

"AYAM!"

"Hah,yasudah,abaikan mereka,sebener nya Author juga ga tau jawaban nya,lebih baik,kita lanjut ke pertanyaan ke 3 yok!" Kata Maru.

"Pertanyaan ke-3,kenapa Aku suka angka 4?" Tanya Maru.

Lalu Mary dan Seto memukul meja kelompok mereka.

"Aku mau jawab" kata Mary dan Seto secara bersamaan.

"Haha,Mary Kau duluan saja" kata Seto.

"A-ah?,S-Seto saja y-yg jawab duluan" kata Mary.

"Tidak apa2,kau duluan saja Mary" kata Seto.

"K-Kau duluan!" Kata Mary.

"KAMU DULUAN MARY!"

"K-KAMU AJA YG DULUAN!"

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"KAMU!"

3 jam kemudian~

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"Hmmm,yasudah kita lewatkan saja, pertanyaan final,siapa nama 2 OC favorite ku?" Tanya Maru.

Lalu Shintaro memukul meja kelompok nya lg.

"Aku tau jawaban nya!" Kata Shintaro.

"Lalu apa jawaban nya?" Tanya Maru.

"Jawaban nya Geko dan Shayora!" Kata Shintaro.

"Ya jawaban nya benar!,pemenang nya adalah kelompok 1!,ayo kita ke permainan selanjutnya!" Kata Maru.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***Author mau jawab Review dlu ya!***

**Mashiro Kuroba : YOSH!,makasih Review nya!,aku bakal usahain untuk nambahin sedikit KanoKido disini!,makasih Review nya! :D.**

**Chocolatte Girl : Ya!,makasih Review nya,aku bakal usahain untuk bikin chapter yg banyak! XD.**

**Siffa : Thanks ya Review nya!,aku jadi semangat,aku lanjutin kok! XD.**

**Curry Pan : YOSH!,makasih Review,aku jadi semangat lg! :D.**

**Maru: hah!,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai,maaf ya kalau terlalu lama!.**

**Shayora: iya!,tolong maafkan ya!.**

**Geko: hah...,yasudah,Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mekakushi-dan competition!

.

.

.

Maru : hai Minna!,sebenernya Maru menghapus chapter 3 yg lama menjadi yg baru karena chapter 3 yg lama terlalu banyak Typo-nya.

Geko : kamu bisa ngurangin Typo-nya ga?.

Maru : bisa kok,pokoknya maaf ya!.

Shayora : iya,tolong maafkan ya!.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

WARNING : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

*Author akan menjawab Review di akhir cerita! ^u^*

.

.

.

Chapter 03

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Aku mau jawab" kata Mary dan Seto secara bersamaan.

"Haha,Mary Kau duluan saja" kata Seto.

"A-ah?,S-Seto saja y-yg jawab duluan" kata Mary.

"Tidak apa2,kau duluan saja Mary" kata Seto.

"K-Kau duluan!" Kata Mary.

"KAMU DULUAN MARY!"

"K-KAMU AJA YG DULUAN!"

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"KAMU!"

3 jam kemudian~

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"KAMU DULUAN!"

"Hmmm,yasudah kita lewatkan saja, pertanyaan final,siapa nama 2 OC favorite ku?" Tanya Maru.

Lalu Shintaro memukul meja kelompok nya lg.

"Aku tau jawaban nya!" Kata Shintaro.

"Lalu apa jawaban nya?" Tanya Maru.

"Jawaban nya Geko dan Shayora!" Kata Shintaro.

"Ya jawaban nya benar!,pemenang nya adalah kelompok 1!,ayo kita ke permainan selanjutnya!" Kata Maru.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hah?,ada permainan selanjutnya?" Tanya Momo.

"Eh,tentu saja ada!,kamu kira aku g nyiapin dulu?" Kata Maru.

"Eh,enggak k-kok" kata Momo.

"Oke,jika kalian ingin ikut permainan selanjutnya,kita harus membawa tenda" kata Maru.

"Oke,tapi dapet dri mana tendanya?" Kata Seto.

"Ini clue nya,tenda itu didalam air,di sebuah tempat,sekarang silahkan dicari" kata Maru.

"Tapi thor-"

"Eit2,ga ada tapi2an,sekarang dicari" kata Maru.

"Ba-baiklah" kata mereka semua.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi untuk mencari tenda tersembunyi tersebut.

"Ehh,memang dimana tempatnya ya?" Kata Seto.

"Mana ku tau!" Kata Shintaro.

"Hmm,coba pikir2 dlu" kata Kido.

"Err...,air?,mungkin di...,comberan?" Kata Shintaro.

Lalu tiba2...

DUAAAAKKKKK.

"BAKA SHINTARO!,MANA MUNGKIN ADA DI COMBERAN?!" Teriak Kido sambil memukul Shintaro.

"Apa?!,aku kan hanya menebak!" Kata Shintaro.

"Pokoknya ga mungkin ada di comberan!" Kata Kido sambil memberi tanda silang(?).

"Yayaya,terserah Danchou deh,aku nurut aja" kata Shintaro.

"Baiklah,ayo lanjutkan" kata Kido.

"Ya" kata yg lain.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pencarian.

"Baiklah,mari kita berpencar" kata Kido.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun berpencar ke semua tempat berair.

1 . Kano:

"Hmm,tempat berair...,dimana ya?" Kata Kano sambil berpikir menggunakan giginya(?) *author dikeroyok*

"Hmmm,oh itu!" Kata Kano sambil menunjuk2 seusatu.

"Aku akan mencarinya disini!" Kata Kano.

Lalu Kano mengangkat sebuah Galon berukuran segede gaban(?) *emg kuat?* lalu menumpahkan isinya.

"Yahh,ga ada tenda nya" kata Kano lalu melempar Galon tersebut ke arah seorang ibu2 yg dlu ada di depan rumah Shintaro(?).

"HOI!,SIALAN LU BOCAH!,SINI LU!" Kata ibu2 tersebut sambil mengejar Kano,lalu mengangkat Sendal jepit(?) Yg tadi dipakai nya untuk dilempar kearah Kano.

"Ah?,AMPUN BUUUUUUKKKKK!" Teriak Kano,lalu kabur dari tempat tersebut

1 . Kano *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED(?).

"Apa?!,Aku gagal?!,TIDAAAK!" Teriak Kano,sambil menangis2.

"Sabar ya Kano" kata Shayora dan Geko sambil mengipas2 Kano.

2 . Kido:

"Hmmm,mana ya?" Kata Kido sambil berputar2 di suatu tempat(?).

Ternyata...,Kido berada di dalam kolam ikan(?).

"Hmmm,sepertinya tidak ada ya..." Kata Kido.

"Maaf dek,tapi ini bukan tempat untuk berenang!" Kata seorang ibu2.

"Ooh,maaf ya!,yasudah,aku nyerah" kata Kido.

2 . Kido *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED(?).

"Aku gagal?,yasudah,ga apa2" kata Kido,langsung pergi.

3 . Momo:

"Tenda?,Tenda?,kamu dimana?" Tanya Momo.

Ternyata Momo sedang mencari tenda tersebut di dalam sumur(?).

"Sepertinya tidak ada..." Kata Momo.

Akhirnya Momo pun keluar dari sumur tersebut,tiba2...

"Hei semua!,lihat!,itu Momo-chan!" Teriak seseorang.

"KYAAAA!,MOMO-CHAN KAWAII!".

"MOMO-CHANNN!,AKU MINTA TANDA TANGANMU!".

"MOMO-CHAAAN!,TUNGGU!".

'Waduh...,mati gw!' Kata Momo dalam Hati.

"LARIII!" Teriak Momo lalu langsung berlari2 dikejar Fans2 nya.

"MOMO-CHAAAN!"

3 . Momo *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED(?).

"Hoi!,Author Baka!,bantuin napa!" Kata Momo.

4 . Hibiya:

"Buk,saya mau beli nasi uduk 1,aqua nya 1,sama tempenya 4 ya! #buset" kata Hibiya.

Ternyata...,Hibiya sedang berada di warung nasi uduk(?).

"Iya dek,ini" kata ibu2 tersebut sambil memberikan pesanan yg tadi Hibiya pesan.

"Terima kasih buk!,jadi totalnya berapa?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Totalnya Rp.12.000 *emg pake Rupiah ya? -_- abaikan pesan ini* dek" kata ibu2 tersebut.

"Yasudah,ini buk" kata Hibiya.

"Terima kasih dek" kata ibu2 tersebut.

Lalu Hibiya pun pergi.

"Baiklah tenda,keluarlah sekarang!,aku tau kau ada disana!" Kata Hibiya kepada sebuah gelas aqua yg tadi dia beli.

"..." Jawab Aqua gelas tersebut,karena aqua itu tidak bisa berbicara.

"Hah,yasudah terserah deh" kata Hibiya menyerah.

4 . Hibiya *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED(?).

"Aku gagal?,horeee!" Kata Hibiya.

5 . Konoha:

"Tenda?,apa kamu disana?" Kata Konoha.

Ternyata...,Konoha mencari tenda tersebut didalam mangkuk minum kucing(?).

"Miaawww" kata Kucing tersebut.

"Iya,sabar dulu ya cing(?),aku minjem dlu mangkuk nya" kata Konoha.

"Miaaaaawwwwwww!" Kata Kucing tersebut,lalu merebut mangkok tersebut dari tangan Konoha(?).

"Aku mau minjem dulu!" Kata Konoha.

"Miaaawww!" Kata kucing tersebut.

Akhirnya,terjadi sebuah pertengkaran...,dan pemenang nya adalah si kucing.

5 . Konoha *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED.

"Author!,mana betadine nya?!" Kata Konoha.

"Nih" kata Maru sambil memberikan Betadine.

6&7 . Seto&Mary:

"Tenda?,kamu dimana?" Tanya Seto.

"S-Seto-Kun,tapi k-kan t-tenda tidak b-bisa d-dipanggil" kata Mary.

"Oiya...,kalau begitu coba kamu cari ke kamar mandi,aku akan mencarinya didalam Ember(?)" Kata Seto.

"Ha'I!" Kata Mary.

Akhirnya Mereka pun berpencar.

"Hmmm,Tenda,kamu ada dimana ya?" Tanya Seto.

Ternyata Seto sedang mengacak2 piring yg ada di ember tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak ada" kata Seto.

6 . Seto *dicoret* #MISSION FAILED(?).

"Hmm,t-tidak a-ada t-tenda d-di k-kamar m-mandi i-ini" kata Mary.

BRUUUKKK.

Tiba2 angin menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"GYAAA!,P-PINTUNYA!" Teriak Mary histeris.

7 . Mary *dicoret* #MISSION_FAILED(?).

"Mary-chaaannn!,tunggu!" Teriak Seto,lalu menendang pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"YAY!,I'M FREE!" Teriak Mary.

8&9 . Shintaro&Ene:

"Baiklah Ene,kita bisa berpencar kan?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Tidak mau!,lagipula,kita tidak mungkin bisa berpencar!" Kata Ene.

"Baiklah,ayo kita cari ke comberan(?)" Kata Shintaro.

"Ayo!" Kata Ene.

Akhirnya mereka nyemplung ke dalam comberan terdekat(?) *author disabet*.

"Eh!,Master!,ini tempat yg benar!,itu tendanya!" Kata Ene.

"Yup,benar,ayo kita kembali" kata Shintaro.

Akhirnya Shintaro&Ene berhasil menemukan tenda yg dari tadi dicari.

8 . Shintaro #MISSION_COMPLETE(?).

9 . Ene #MISSION_COMPLETE(?).

"Selamat!,kalian mendapatkan hadiah kelereng!" Kata Maru sambil memberikan 2 buah kelerebg kepada Shintaro.

"Hah?,kelereng,makasih!" Kata Shintaro.

"Baiklah,kalian sudah mendapatkan tendanya kan?,ayo kita pergi!" Kata Maru.

"Ha'i!" Kata yg lain.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

*Author mau jwb Review dlu ya!*

KaoriNaito-Kun : Yoa!,aku update kok!, makasih review nya!.

Mashiro Kuroba : iya!,maaf ya kalau belum ada KanoKido nya di chapter ini, aku usahain bakal buat di chap selanjut nya.

iluyasha Krat : iya!,makasih Review nya,maaf klo ada angka 3&4,soalnya itu angka kesukaan ku!,thanks!

.

.

.

Maru: yaa,maaf ya kalau Chap ini tidak lebih bagus dari chap sebelumnya, maaaaafff bgt!

Shayora: iya nih,Author nya lg sibuk karena harus masuk sklh,jadi maaf ya.

Geko: iya nih,sekian,dan REVIEW PLEASE!.


	4. Chapter 4

Mekakushi-Dan Competition!

.

.

.

Maru: hai minna! *cek Review* eh?,tumben ga ada yg Review!,ga apa2 deh,Maru ikhlas #plak

Geko : pasti lg sibuk karena sekolah dan peliharaan ya?.

Maru : iya,sebenernya Maru ga dibolehin main hp,cuman Maru diam2 makainya cuman demi mem-publish chapter ini supaya tidak mengecewakan para Readers #lahh.

Shayora : wahhh,sabar ya Maru,yg tabah!.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

WARNING : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

.

.

.

Chapter 03

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Selamat!,kalian mendapatkan hadiah kelereng!" Kata Maru sambil memberikan 2 buah kelerebg kepada Shintaro.

"Hah?,kelereng,makasih!" Kata Shintaro.

"Baiklah,kalian sudah mendapatkan tendanya kan?,ayo kita pergi!" Kata Maru.

"Ha'i!" Kata yg lain.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yaudah,kalian harus bawa lilin oke?" Kata Maru.

"Tapi kan lilin nya ga ada!" Kata yg lain.

"Yaelah,tinggal ke warung sebrang aja,trus beli,apa susahnya sih?" Kata Maru.

"Susah bgt!,kan ini di jln raya!,mana mungkin ada warung?!" Kata yg lain.

"Oiya,bener jg,yaudah,ke markas dlu gih,klo g salah di dalem sofa(?) Ada lilin" kata Maru.

"Gimana cara naruh nya coba?" Kata Momo.

"Kan gw authornya,jadi apapun bisa terjadi di FIC ini!" Kata Maru

"Masa?,klo gitu bisa bikin aku jadi pinter ga?" Kata Momo.

"Errr,ga bisa,klo kamu pinter,ntar siapa yg jadi org bodoh?" Kata Maru.

"Oni-chan aja!,dia cocok jadi baka-oni-chan!" Kata Momo.

"Enak aja,dasar aho-momo" kata Shintaro.

"BAKA-ONI-CHAN!"

"AHO-MOMO!"

"BAKA!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

3 jam kemudian~

"BAKAHO!,eh keceplosan(?)" Kata Momo.

"Ahahaha,aku yg menang!" Kata Shintaro.

"Momo,Shintaro,yg lain udah pada jalan loh!" Kata Kido sambil menunjuk yg lain.

"Eh...,TUNGGGGUUUUU!" Teriak Momo&Shintaro.

Saat sampai~.

"Oke,kita dah sampe" kata Maru.

"Hah?,setauku tempat ini mirip comberan(?) Deh" kata Seto.

"S-Seto-kun,i-ini memang comberan" kata Mary sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Eh,iya2...,trus ngapain disini?" Tanya Seto.

"Errrrrr,ga tau deh,WOI AUTHOR!,KITA NGAPAIN DISINI?!" Teriak Mary *Author ditabok*.

"M-Mary,kok kamu jadi kyk org kesurupan sih?" Kata Seto.

"Eh?,tadi?,itu g-gara2 si a-author!,aku jadi OOC g-gini!" Kata Mary.

"Eh?,wah,authornya gila dong!" Kata Seto.

"Sudah2,oya Thor,memang nya apa yg kita lakukan disini?,ngapain ke comberan sih?" Tanya Momo.

"Errr,sebenernya Maru mau nyuruh kalian kemping di sekitar sini" kata Maru.

"APA?!,DI COMBERAN?!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Bukan2!,maksudku disitu!" Kata Maru sambil menunjuk sebuah hutan yg entah itu hutan apa *Author digeplak*.

"Ohh,kukira dicomberan" kata Shintaro.

"Hoy napa manggil2?" Kata sebuah Makhluk/Benda(?) (Author tulis gini karena si Autho gak yakin kalau yg ngomong itu manusia(?)) *author ditabok*.

"Eh,tadi ada yg ngomong ya?" Kata Shintaro.

"Enggak kok" kata yg lain sambil menggeleng.

"Trus siapa dong?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Aku yg ngomong woi!" Kata sang comberan(?).

"Eh,tuh ada yg ngomong lg!" Kata Shintaro.

"..."Saking emosi nya si comberan,akhirnya dia menyiram muka Shintaro dengan air comberan yg ada disana(?).

Lalu setelah tersiram Shintaro kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elit-nya.

"Tuh lihat kan!,tadi ada yg nyiram aku pake air comberan!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Khikhikhik..." Kata comberan itu yg sebenarnya sedang tertawa cengengesan.

"Ihhh,Oni-chan menjijikan"

#JLEEBB

"Shintaro-oni-san tidak tau malu"

#JLEEBB#JLEEBB

"Shintaro-san,kau mengerikan..."

#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB

"S-Shintaro-k-kun k-kotor..."

#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB

"Ahaha,Shintaro-san tak punya perasaan malu"

"Shintaro,kau tidak malu ya?"

"Shintaro tidak tau diri?"

"Master!,itulah yg namanya hukum alam(?)"

#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB #JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB#JLEEBB

Saking banyaknya kata2 yg menyakitkan itu,Shintaro pun pingsan(?),koma(?),lalu sekarat(?) *Author dilempar*.

"Danchou,apa oni-chan akan mati?" Tanya Momo.

"Hmmm,sepertinya iya,tanya saja sama si author" kata Kido.

"Hmmm,sepertinya iya,bagus lah!" Kata Maru *author digeplak*.

"Hoi!,Thor!,aku masih hidup!" Kata Shintaro.

"Ohh,gitu,yaudah ayo lanjut jalan" kata Maru.

"Ha'i!" Kata yg lain.

15 menit kemudian~.

"Oke,kita udah sampai" kata Maru.

"Trus ngapain disini?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Err,bangun tenda trus kalian tidur, ingat!,ga blh ada yg g tidur!" Kata Maru.

"Emg knp klo ga tidur?" Tanya Momo.

"Kalau ga tidur aku bakal nyiram kalian pake air comberan!" Kata Maru.

Tidak sampai 1 detik(?),mereka sudah selesai membangun tenda dan langsung tidur dgn paksa(?).

Jam 12 malam.

"Oke,ayo kita mulai rapat nya!" Kata Maru.

"Ho-oh" jawab Geko dan Shayora.

"Baiklah,Geko,bagaimana kalau kau yg menyebarkan nya?" Tanya Shayora.

"Oke...,tapi Shayora jg harus menyiapkan barang2nya!" Kata Geko.

"Iya!,dan Maru,bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Shayora.

"Err,aku akan menunggu mereka di finish" kata Maru.

"Baiklah ayo!" Kata Geko dan Shayora serempak.

Akhirnya mereka pun menyiapkan semuanya untuk nanti.

Jam 02.00 pagi~.

"AYO BANGUN!,SEMUANYA BANGUUN!" Kata Maru sambil menggetok2 nampan(?) Yg dulu menjadi musuh terbesar kakaknya(?).

"Hhhh,nanti dulu,kita masih ngantuk" kata yg lain.

"BANGUUN!,KALAU ENGGAK KALIAN AKAN KUSIRAM PAKAI AIR COMBERAN!" Kata Maru.

"Ahh,aku mah udah terbiasa" kata Shintaro.

"Oni-chan cari mati ya?" Tanya Momo.

"Kgk kok" jawab Shintaro.

"Master!,lebih baik Master nurut deh!" Kata Ene.

"Oke2" kata Shintaro.

Akhirnya mereka pun berkumpul di tengah hutan di depan tenda.

"Baiklah,lomba selanjutnya adalah..."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Maru : hai2 Readers,maaf kalau tidak lucu dan pendek.

Shayora : iya,maaf ya,si Author lg emosi(?) Nih.

Geko : yasudah,aku nggaak yakin bakal ada yg Review.

Shayora : REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Mekakushi-Dan competition!

.

.

.

Maru : hai minna!,sori updatenya lama, soalnya sibuk bulak-balik dari rumah ke sklh bawa buku.

Geko : pasti lg sibuk karena sekolah dan peliharaan ya?.

Maru : iya,sebenernya Maru udah PUTUS ASA(?) Buat lanjutin FIC ini karena tidak ada yg review,tadinya dah mau DIHAPUS,eh ternyata ada yg Review, dan setelah membacanya ternyata ada yg masih menunggu chap selanjutnya,yaa,makanya Maru jadi SEMANGAT sampe2 diomelin emak dirumah #plakk

Shayora : wahhh,sabar ya Maru,yg tabah!.

Mi : GO DISCLAIMER,GO! *angkat spanduk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

WARNING : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

.

.

.

Chapter 05

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Jam 02.00 pagi~.

"AYO BANGUN!,SEMUANYA BANGUUN!" Kata Maru sambil menggetok2 nampan(?) Yg dulu menjadi musuh terbesar kakaknya(?).

"Hhhh,nanti dulu,kita masih ngantuk" kata yg lain.

"BANGUUN!,KALAU ENGGAK KALIAN AKAN KUSIRAM PAKAI AIR COMBERAN!" Kata Maru.

"Ahh,aku mah udah terbiasa" kata Shintaro.

"Oni-chan cari mati ya?" Tanya Momo.

"Kgk kok" jawab Shintaro.

"Master!,lebih baik Master nurut deh!" Kata Ene.

"Oke2" kata Shintaro.

Akhirnya mereka pun berkumpul di tengah hutan di depan tenda.

"Baiklah,lomba selanjutnya adalah..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah..."

#BLEGRRR(?)

"UWA!,KANO!,GW BLOM MAU MATII!" Teriak Kido lalu meluk Kano(?).

"Ehem2" kata yg lain.

"Hoi!,lu kgk usah batuk2 di FIC ini!, klo mau sebar penyakit tuh di kamar si Shintaro aja!" Kata Maru.

Ternyata...,suara itu berasal dari arwah Ayano(?) Yg menjatuhkan bom kertas(?) Dari langit(?).

"Haha!,hebat Ayano!,makasih bomnya!" Kata Maru.

"Sip!" Kata Ayano lalu terbang lg(?),untuk melanjutkan petualangannya.

"Hmmm,ayo kembali ke topik,sekarang jam brp?" Tanya Maru.

"Jam 02.05 pagi" kata Seto.

"Oya!,baiklah,perlombaan selanjutnya adalah..."

"KONOHAA!,BALIKIN HP GW!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Gak boleh!,kamu gak sopan!,aku kan lebih tua dari pada kamu!" Kata Konoha.

"BALIKIN PLISSS(?),JANGAN DIAMBIL!" Teriak Shintaro yg udah mencak2 gak karuan kayak org gila.

"iya2 kubalikin,tapi panggil aku 'Kak Konoha(?)' Dulu!" Kata Konoha yg udah keukeuh(?) dipanggil kakak(?).

"Iya2 kak Konoha!" Kata Shintaro.

"Nah,ini hpnya" kata Konoha sambil ngasih hpnya Shintaro.

"Hoi!,aku mau lanjutin ngomong!" Teriak Maru.

"O-ok" kata Shintaro dan Konoha.

"oke,lomba selanjutnya adalah...,mencari kunci di kuburan" kata Maru.

"..."

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

"WHUAAT?!" Teriak yg lain.

#JDERRR

Ternyata...,suara itu berasal dari arwah Ayano(?) Yg kesetrum(?) *Author digeplak*.

"Ayano-one-chan ngapain disitu?" Tanya Seto.

"Ha?,oh,engga tadi ada kabel!" Kata Ayano.

"Ohh,oya,waktunya dimulai dari..., sekarang!,ayo cepat cari kuncinya!" Kata Maru.

"Oke!" Kata yg lain lalu mulai ngibrit ke kuburan(?).

1&2. Momo & Hibiya side's

"Kunci!,kerrr,kerr(?)" Kata Momo sambil mencari kunci yg ada di kuburan.

"Tante Momo sarap!,yg dicari itu Kunci!,bukan Kucing!" Kata Hibiya.

"Oiyaya" kata Momo sambil mangut2.

Tiba2 datang Shayora yg menggunakan baju kunti(?) (Author : apa?,kyknya ga cocok deh!,Shayora kan rambutnya silver!).

"Hahahaha!,buahahaha!,ciahahaha!" Kata Shayora.

"Tante kunti!,tante sahabatnya tante Momo ya?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Bukan!,aku sahabatnya Kido!" Kata Shayora.

"Hah?,masa?" Tanya Hibiya.

"KAGAK LAH!,GW INI PENJAGA KUBURAN!,DASAR BOCAH OON!,MAU GW HAJAR HAH?!" Kata Shayora.

"Eng-engga kok tante,yasudah,kita permisi d-dulu ya,jaa!" Kata Hibiya dan Momo bersamaan lalu kabur dgn kecepatan 100 km/detik(?).

3&4. Kido & Kano side's

"Lalalalal,Danchou!,itu kunci-nya bukan?" Tanya Kano sambil menunjuk sebuah ranting yg nyangkut di tanah kuburan(?).

"Bukan,itu ranting!,Kano,kok kamu jadi oon sih?!" Kata Kido lalu menendang Kano hingga Kano nyungsep ke dalam tanah kuburan.

"Jiaaaaa!" Kata Kano yg terjatuh dgn gerakan slow motion yg amat lama.

"KANOOOO!" Kata Kido yg gerakannya jadi lambaaaaaattttt bgt.

3 jam kemudian~

Akhirnya Kano terjatuh ke kuburan tadi.

"Huaaaaa!,Kano jangan mati!,aku belum nyatain perasaanku ke Kano!" Kata Kido sambil menangis2 lebay.

"Danchou!,jadi Danchou suka aku?!" Kata Kano.

"Eh?,KGK KOK!,TADI GW BILANG GW BENCI LU!" Kata Kido bohong.

"Ohh,begitu toh" kata Kano sambil mangut2.

"Iya2!,ayo lanjut cari kuncinya" kata Kido.

Tiba2 dateng Mi di atas pohon(?).

"Thor!,gw nyangkut di pohon!" Kata Mi.

"S-Siapa itu?!,SUSTER NGESOT!" Teriak Kido lalu meluk Kano.

"Danchou!,itu setan poon!(?)" Kata Kano.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Kido lalu memeluk Kano hingga sekarat(?).

"Oi2!,gw pergi dah!" Kata Mi lalu loncat ke gedung lain(?).

"Piuh,untung tuh anak pergi,oke danchou,setannya dah pergi" kata Kano.

"Hueeeee,untung setannya pergi!" Kata Kido.

5,6&7. Shintaro, Konoha & Ene Side's

"KONOHA!,BALIKIN HP GW!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Gak boleh" Kata Konoha.

"BALIKIN PLISSS!" Kata Shintaro.

"Gak" kata Konoha.

"Udah!,master lebih baik ngalah aja" kata Ene.

"OKE2!,KAK KONOHA!,BALIKIN HP GW!,GW DAH CAPEK TERIAK2 MULU!" Kata Shintaro.

"Oke,ini hpnya" kata Konoha sambil memberikan hp itu ke Shintaro.

8&9. Seto & Mary Side's

"S-Seto,itu kuncinya bukan?" Tanya Mary.

"Ho-oh,itu kuncinya,ayo ambil!" Kata Seto.

Akhirnya mereka mengambil kunci yg ternyata di sembunyikan didalam Peti Jenazah(?).

"Oke!,pemenang nya adalah Seto&Mary!" Kata Maru.

"Horeee!" Kata Seto&Mary bersamaan

"Oke,perlombaan selanjutnya adalah perlombaan terakhir,yaitu..."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Maru : oke,sudah selesai chap 5, maap kalau kurang lucu,klo mau flame silahkan di Review,saya terima.

Mi : iya2.

Geko&Shayora : katanya si Author gak bakal lanjutin FIC ini sampai ada yg Review #plakk.

Maru : iya,makanya REVIEW PLEASE!.


	6. Chapter 6

Mekakushi-Dan Competition!

.

.

.

Maru : hai minna!,ini chapter terakhir!, gak apa2 kan?.

Geko : *mikir* eh!,bohong itu!,maap ya Readers,Authornya memang begini *tebas Maru* klo bisa baca juga FIC Maru di forum Fullmetal alchemist dan Letter bee.

Maru : *idup lg(?)* eh,iya2!,sori ya!, tolong dibaca ya!.

Shayora : wahhh,hebat *nyengir*

Mi : GO DISCLAIMER,GO! *angkat spanduk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aku cuman bikin FIC ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

WARNING : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

.

.

.

Chapter 06

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

5,6&7. Shintaro, Konoha & Ene Side's

"KONOHA!,BALIKIN HP GW!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Gak boleh" Kata Konoha.

"BALIKIN PLISSS!" Kata Shintaro.

"Gak" kata Konoha.

"Udah!,master lebih baik ngalah aja" kata Ene.

"OKE2!,KAK KONOHA!,BALIKIN HP GW!,GW DAH CAPEK TERIAK2 MULU!" Kata Shintaro.

"Oke,ini hpnya" kata Konoha sambil memberikan hp itu ke Shintaro.

8&9. Seto & Mary Side's

"S-Seto,itu kuncinya bukan?" Tanya Mary.

"Ho-oh,itu kuncinya,ayo ambil!" Kata Seto.

Akhirnya mereka mengambil kunci yg ternyata di sembunyikan didalam Peti Jenazah(?).

"Oke!,pemenang nya adalah Seto&Mary!" Kata Maru.

"Horeee!" Kata Seto&Mary bersamaan

"Oke,perlombaan selanjutnya adalah perlombaan terakhir,yaitu..."

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Perlombaannya?,hmmm,lupa" kata Maru.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

"WHUTTT?!" Kata yg lain.

"Wuah,Author keterlaluan -_-" kata Momo.

"Oya!,perlombaan selanjutnya adalahh,kalian harus makan Tarantula dan kecoak hidup2!" Kata Maru.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Ho-oh,soalnya gak ada yg lain selain itu"

"Astaghfirullahh...,Author!,ganti lomba nya dong!" Kata Shintaro.

"Shin,sejak kapan kamu jadi orang islam?" Tanya Kido.

"Baru 1 detik yg lalu" kata Shintaro.

Yg lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan gak elit-nya nyebur ke comberan(?).

"Ya Allah thor,ganti dong!,pliss jangan lomba makan tarantula dan sejenisnya dong plis!" Kata Shintaro.

"Gak bisa,itu udah keputusan dari para hakim(?)" Kata Maru.

"Alah,gak lucu!,emang siapa sih hakim nya?!" Tanya Momo yg erosi(?).

"Hnnnn,hakimnya Mi" kata Maru.

"WHUAAT?!"

"Ho-oh,tanya aja dia" kata Maru.

"Bener,nape?,mau protes?" Tanya Mi.

"Ndak2,tadi aku ga ngomong apa2" kata Momo.

"Boong?" Tanya MI.

"Ngaaaaakkkkk!,suer dah!" Kata Momo sambil cengar-cengir orang geblek(?).

"Momo,nasip mu ini...,udah kubilang kamu itu gak pinter ngebohong kayak Kano!" Kata Mi.

"Oiya-ya,berarti aku bohong dong?" Tanya Momo.

"Iya2,yaudah kamu di denda 30.000 kertas yg warna-warni dari Indonesia itu loh(?)" Kata Mi.

"Itu namanya duit" kata Momo.

"Iya2,sejenis itulah,yaudah mana?" Tanya Mi.

"Yaudah tunggu ya" kata Momo lalu langsung berlari ke indonesia(?),lalu mengamen dan kembali lg.

"Udah nih" kata Momo sambil memberikan uang Rp.30.000.

"Eh,yaudah,sini,dan lanjut sana" kata Mi sambil mengambil uang tadi.

Oke,Skip Time~

"Ayo,semua silahkan tutup mata kalian dgn ini" kata Maru sambil memberikan kain kafan(?),yg diberikan dari Arwah Ayano yg lg bulak-balik di langit sambil nebarin bendera tulisannya 'Red Is A Color Of Hero!'.

"YOHOOOO!,RED IS A COLOR OF HEROOOOOO!,HUYAAAAA" Kata Arwah Ayano yg tadi kabur dari RSJ terdekat *Author ditebas Ayano FC*.

"Eh?,oke" kata yg lain sambil menutup mata mereka.

"Oke,ayo ikut,Ayanoo,ayo ikut" kata Maru.

"OKEH!,YUHUUU!" Kata Ayano yg lg muter2 di atas pohon sambil lempar2 kertas warna merah(?).

Skip Time~

Saat sampai di tujuan.

"KONOHA!,JGN COBA2 AMBIL HPKU!, AKU TAU KAMU NGAMBIL DARI KANTONGKU!" Teriak Shintaro yg masih tertutup matanya (entah gimana caranya,si Shintaro bisa tau kalau hpnya diambil -_-).

"Eh?,gak bakal kubalikin sampai kamu manggil aku Kak Konoha!" Kata Konoha dalam keadaan mata buta(?).

Shintaro pun mulai Emosi dan sudah sedang perjalanan menuju peledakan.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

#PRANGGG(?).

"KONOHAAAA!,BALIKIN SEKARANG!, JANGAN AMBIL HPKU PLISSSS!, PLISSSSSSS!,POKOKNYA BALIKIN!, ASTAGHFIRULLAH(?) KONOHA!, PLISSSS BALIKIN HPKUUUUUU!" Teriak Shintaro sekencang mungkin sampai ke Planet Neptunus(?).

*di rocket(?)*

"Hei!,medey2(?),ada bahaya!,rocketnya kehilangan kendali karena teriakan seseorang!" Kata seorang Astronout *maap kalu Typo* yg memakai baju warna pink2 terang gambar bunga2 dan dan pake helm buat naik motor balap gambar balerina(?).

"Awaaasss!,bersiap2!,kita akan terlempar ke black hole!" Kata seorang Astronout yg memakai baju berwarna pelangi,ada gambar2 lope2(?) Gajelas nya,sama pake helm sepeda roda 3 gambar kuda pony(?).

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak semua Astronout yg ada di dalam Rocket itu yg ternyata sedang melakukan sebuah pesta minum teh(?) Bareng boneka barbie.

Akhirnya Rocket itu tersesat di black hole SELAMANYAAA *Author ditebas penumpang Rocket*.

Oke,back to Story~

"Hei2!,ayolah aku mau ngomong!" Kata Maru.

"O-oke" kata Konoha dan Shintaro yg seketika langsung mingkem 1 detik.

"Baiklah,sekarang ayo mulai kompetisinya" kata Maru sambil mengambil 3 ember berisi penuh dengan Tarantula&Kecoak.

"Sekarang silahkan buka pengikat mata kalian" kata Maru.

Mereka pun membuka pengikat mata mereka...

Bagaimana ya Reaksi mereka saat membuka penutup matanya?.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

*Author sebelumnya lupa jawab Review,jadi mau dijawab dlu :3*

Iluyasha krat : ahaha,iya,maap ya aku lupa angkat 7 itu angka sialmu,btw makasih Review nya!

Curry Pan : ehehe,iya,di comberannya ada penunggunya,yaudah makasih udah ngasih semangat!,sekarang aku jadi semangat bikin FIC&Belajar! #plak.

Siffa : ahaha,iya,makasih Review nya!.

Siffa : ehehe,maaf kalau KanoKido nya kurang,soalnya nanti klo kebanyakan Genrenya bakal berubah,maaf ya #plak.

Shiro Arceus : ehehe,baru masuk 5 bulan yg lalu?,yaudah semoga berhasil menjadi Author yg hebat ya! #plak.

Curry Pan : iya,aura Kurohanya ada sedikit!,iya!,aku inget sekolah kok,makasih ya :3.

*oke,selesai jawabnya*

Maru : Yosh!,akhirnya dengan susah payah memikirkan untuk chap 6, akhirnya ketemu juga ide ini,maap ya kalau ga lucu.

Geko&Shayora : *mangut2* iya,btw si Author mumpung lagi bebas2nya di hari sabtu,dia langsung bikin FIC ini.

Mi : tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!,Review please!.


	7. Chapter 7

Mekakushi-Dan Competition!

.

.

.

Maru : *buru2 ngambil naskah(?)* ehem2,hai2 Readers! *nabrak ember cucian tetangga(?)* auh!,maap buk!, baiklah Readers!,ketemu lagi ama Maru!,maap lama Apdet(?) Nya! *dilempar sendal jepit ama tetangga*.

Shayora : maap!,si Author lg banyak masalah sama pendaftarannya sebagai anggota OSIS!,karena dia gagal TOTAL saat ngisi formulirnya di bagian pertanyaan "Apa alasan kalian ingin menjadi OSIS?" Author ga sadar itu tes pertama dan si Author menjawabnya dengan jawaban yg SAMA SEKALI GAK MEMUASKAN(?).

Geko : oke,ndak usah curhat lg,ayo lanjut!,chap 7 mulai!

Mi : Disclaimer!.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : *ambil sendal jepit,lempar ke adek(?)* oke!,yg punya Kagerou days itu Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P)&Shidu.

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : karena merasa bosan,para anggota mekakushi-dan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yg dibuatkan oleh sang Author nista bin sarap(?) FIC ini.

.

.

.

WARNING : OOC (yg ini ada pasti!), Cacat,Gaje,Typo,Abal dkk(?),yg pasti kalian bisa menilai semua sendiri karena saya males nulis #plakk

.

.

.

Chapter 07

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Awaaasss!,bersiap2!,kita akan terlempar ke black hole!" Kata seorang Astronout yg memakai baju berwarna pelangi,ada gambar2 lope2(?) Gajelas nya,sama pake helm sepeda roda 3 gambar kuda pony(?).

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak semua Astronout yg ada di dalam Rocket itu yg ternyata sedang melakukan sebuah pesta minum teh(?) Bareng boneka barbie.

Akhirnya Rocket itu tersesat di black hole SELAMANYAAA *Author ditebas penumpang Rocket*.

Oke,back to Story~

"Hei2!,ayolah aku mau ngomong!" Kata Maru.

"O-oke" kata Konoha dan Shintaro yg seketika langsung mingkem 1 detik.

"Baiklah,sekarang ayo mulai kompetisinya" kata Maru sambil mengambil 3 ember berisi penuh dengan Tarantula&Kecoak.

"Sekarang silahkan buka pengikat mata kalian" kata Maru.

Mereka pun membuka pengikat mata mereka...

Bagaimana ya Reaksi mereka saat membuka penutup matanya?.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Ayo kemari" kata Maru.

Mereka semua pun pergi kearah 3 ember itu,dan mereka langsung muntah darah(?).

"Author,3 ember itu buat apa sih?!" Kata Momo.

"Oo,ini isinya buat kalian makan" kata Maru.

"WHUT?!,Author!,lu bego ya?!" Kata Kido dan Shintaro bersamaan.

"Gaaa,udah kubilang ini kompetisi terakhirnya!,jadi kalian harus memakannya!" Kata Maru.

"Oke2!" Kata mereka.

"Oke,siapa duluan?" Tanya Maru.

"Errr,sebaiknya Oni-chan duluan deh" kata Momo.

"WHUTTT?!,AKU DULUAN?!" Kata Shintaro.

"Ho-oh,Oni-chan kan jarang makan, nah,sekarang silahkan makan duluan" kata Momo.

"GAK MAU!" Kata Shintaro.

"Ayo!,Aho-Shin-chan(?) Pasti bisa!" Kata Ayano *yaampun Ayano aja sampe bilang Aho-Shin-chan*.

"O-oke kalau gitu,aku milih Tarantula lebih dulu," kata Shintaro.

"Kenapa gak kecoak dulu?" Tanya Maru.

"Karena Kecoak itu bisa saja berasal dari comberan ajaib itu(?),atau tidak bekas dari tempat sampah/toilet umum!" Kata Shintaro yg udah jelasin pake rumus Panjang x lebar x tinggi(?).

"Hish,Shintaro banyak protes nya -3-" kata Konoha.

"Diam kau Konoha!" Kata Shintaro.

Konoha pun langsung mengambil hp milik Shintaro.

"KONOHAAAAAA!,BALIKIN!" Kata Shintaro sambil loncat2 mau ngambil hpnya(?).

"Gak bakal kubalikin sampe kamu manggil aku kak Konoha!" Kata Konoha yg mulai keukeuh(?) Dipanggil kakak.

"GAK!,BALIKIN DULU BARU AKU PANGGIL KAKAK,PLISSS!"

"Ga!,pokoknya bilang dulu dengan sopan!" Kata Konoha.

"Oke2!,kak Konoha balikin hpku pliss!" Kata Shintaro dengan nada SESOPAN2NYA.

"Oke,ini hpmu" kata Konoha sambil memberikan hp yg tadi diambil.

"Hm,makasih!" Kata Shintaro sambil mengambil hp nya tadi.

"Oke,ayo mulai,ini Shin,tarantulanya" kata Maru sambil memberikan Shintaro 1 tarantula.

"Ayoooo!,oni-chan bisaa!" Kata Momo.

Dengan berat hati,Shintaro pun memakan tarantula itu hidup2 *Author digebukin*.

3 detik kemudian~

NINUNINUNINU #sfx_gagal_total

Ternyata,suara itu berasal dari sebuah ambulans yg datang untuk menjemput Shintaro yg keracunan tarantula.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa oni-chan harus memakan kecoak lebih dulu" kata Momo.

Yg lain setelah mendengar perkataan Momo hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Baiklah,ayo lanjut!" Kata Maru.

11 detik kemudian~

"Haaahueeeh,ga enak!,pahit!" Kata yg lain,sambil guling2 minum air comberan karena ga ada yg lain(?).

NUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUN(?) #sfx_ancur_total

Ternyata...,suara itu berasal dari beberapa ambulans yg datang untuk mengangkut para anggota yg sudah semaput(?) Di perjalanan menuju finish (?).

"oke,sisanya tinggal Kano dan Kido" kata Maru.

Tiba2 Kido memeluk Kano(?).

"K-Kano,aku takut!" Kata Kido sambil menunjuk2 ke kecoak yg ada di ember.

"Jangan takut Danchou,oya sebelum aku bernasib seperti anggota yg lain, aku ingin bilang kalau aku selalu sayang danchou" kata Kano jujur #eaakkk.

"B-baka Kano!,jangan bilang begitu!" Kata Kido sambil blushing karena Kano,lalu menjitak Kano.

"Ehehe,iya2" kata Kano lalu memakan tarantula dan kecoak(?) Itu.

Dan Kido pun ikut memakan kecoak dan tarantula itu karena Kano juga makan.

3 menit kemudian~

"Akhirnya a-abis juga" kata Kano dan Kido bersamaan.

"Baiklah thor,aku dan Danchou menang,mana hadiah nya?" Tanya Kano.

"Hah?,hadiah...,oiya aku lupa!,sebenernya ini bukan kompetisinya" kata Maru.

...

Hening...

"WHUT?!" Kata mereka.

"Iya,ini bukan kompetisinya, sebenernya aku cuman mau ngerjain kalian doang,dan kompetisinya aja baru akan dimulai besok" kata Maru

"WHUT?!,TIDAAAK" teriak yg lain.

.

.

.

THE END?

*author mo jawab review dlu ya!*

Siffa : iya,maap lama update nya :3

Shiro Arceus : ahaha,emang lucu ya?, makasih deh dukungannya!.

Nisemono Akine : ahaha,makasih ya.

Iluyasha krat : hai ilu(?),lama ga ketemu!,baik kok!,ayo!,sebenernya lg direncanain di grup best pren poreper(?),makasih dukungannya!.

*selesai jawab*

.

.

.

Maru : ole!,akhirnya chap terakhir selesai,maap kalo abal.

Mi : ya,setelah menghadapi banyak masalah,MISALNYA menghadapi kemalesan si author dalam mempublish chapter.

Maru : iya..

All : REVIEW PLEASEE


	8. Chapter 8

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo!,maap ya lama amat apdet(?) Ceritanya,author terlalu seru main ama kucing Author ampe2 Author lupa nge-apdet(?) New chapter *digeplak emak gara2 lupa ngasih makan kucing(?)***

**Woooo,sebelumnya Maru mau nanya,cara daftar ke IFA gimana sih?, yang tau tolong kasih tau lewat review ya!.**

**Trus Author juga masih bingung cara bikin FIC nya,(maklum baru jadi author sekitar 8 bulan yg lalu -_-").**

**Dan juga makasih buat yg suka sama cerita Maru,Maru seneng bgt pas tau ada yg suka fic nya Maru.**

**Trus klo ada yg ga suka Fic buatan maru,bilang aja di review!,gapapa kok!.**

**Oke,sekian dari Maru,terima kasih sudah mau baca FIC pendek buatan Maru.**

**Ingat!,jangan lupa baca FIC Maru yg lain ya! #geplak**

**Jaa mata ashita~**


End file.
